UA Entrance Exam: A New Generation
A New Dawn Ah, the beauty of summer. A time for fun in the sun. While the weather isn't necessarily ideal, the warmth is never overlooked. But for some people, summer wasn't just fun and games. The sun was still hidden behind the large U.A. High building, but it was light out. At around 5:30 in the morning, when the custodians had just arrived and opened the school, a tall man with short blond hair and an awfully flamboyant outfit approached the building. "I can't believe the old fart put me in charge of the stupid exam," the man muttered to himself. "This will help you grow as an educator-my ass, doesn't he realize I'm not that into this job?" The man looked at the time. "About two and a half hours. I can probably just dig up an exam from past years and set it up. But it's gotta be reeeeeeaaallly far back, so the really nerdy ones don't catch on to me." With this the man entered the building and began to work. The Pressure Builds With the sun now high enough in the sky to be seen behind the glorious U.A. main facility, many young teenagers began filing towards the academy. If the weird monologue didn't make it clear, today was the entrance exam for the U.A. Hero Academy. A very momentous occasion for aspiring heroes, this exam was everything to many of them, whether they will admit it or not. Steady walking up to what She hope will become her new School and the Start of her Dream, Kaguya Couldn't help but be nervous despite being a naturally confident person, This feeling of nervousness is the main reason why She appeared far earlier than anticipated to U.A. High. "Oooh Nooo, I think I got here to early." Muttered Kaguya as she looks around unsure of what exactly she should do. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to Grandma, The greatest Heroes Get to a scene before the Crime she said." grumbled Kaguya as she sits on a near by bench having decided to wait for someone else to show up. As the bunches started to emerge, a small pink fellow made his way to the elite school. Parents and other children giggled at the sight. Not only did he appear physically inferior to the rest, but his outfit; it appeared as if he were brought up on the streets. No shirt on, pants that were clearly too big for him. It wouldn't be too much of a surprise if everyone was already counting him out. "These small fry are toast." he thought to himself, as a confident smirk emerged on his face. "It's fine that they laugh at me now. It just makes it all the more entertaining when I rip their hearts out." A black car parked right in front of the school's gate, from where a girl with pale skin, dark hair and pink clothes left carrying a simple leather bag. As she walked in the direction of the gates, one of the car's windows opened, revealing the face of a man. "SAKURA, I'LL MISS YOU", he shouted in tears. The girl stopped her walk, turning in his direction. "Thanks to you, I'm 0.17 seconds late", she said with a soft yet mechanical voice. "Yay, papa, you suck", she expressed no emotions in her voice, but it was enough to make the man shout even louder. "SAKURAA! Don't be so mean with your pap- oi, wait!", she completely ignored him, merging with the crowd of students and following the path to achieve her dream of becoming a hero. "There's no doubt that I'll be the number one", she thought with herself. As everyone crowded the entrance, with one person talking to the next all throughout the entrance trying to get themselves in. It was then that the crowd was silenced by a loud, interrupting shout. "MOVE YOU DAMN LOSERS! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" The crowd turned towards the direction of the shouting and from there they saw a boy with silver spiky hair and pale skin pushing and shoving everyone in his way as he makes his way to the doors of the building. "If you so much think of trying to stand in my way i'll blast you all into kingdom come." He continued his insulting rampage in a violent tone with a sinister look on his face. After walking for several minutes Fūjin Nakano, younger brother of one of the Seven Deadly Sins, walked arrived on campus and just in time he would notice as he took a quick glance around at the other people who were arriving. He was wearing casual clothes with his lance strapped to his back and walking in his usual lazy way that makes it look like every step he takes is exhausting. Unlike other students his parents weren't there with him at his request. He insisted that they stayed home so they would avoid the glances and that appeared to be the right choice because the moment he stepped onto the campus he could feel the eyes of various parents and students on him, probably wondering whether he was going to turn out like his brother. "This is going is going to be a pain in the neck," Fūjin muttered under his breath as he let out a lazy sigh. Haiiro shuddered as he walked up to the gate. His knees were weak, his palms sweaty, his neck was craned downwards so that the eyes of others could not meet his. Today was a day he was both waiting for and dreading. Today was the day where his future was determined. Today was the day where he'd finally learn if he could be a hero. "Just please please please don't hurt anyone out there ok?" He asked his inner self, knowing there would be no response. He hoped that he could just find a friendly face in the crowd, something familiar to calm him down. As prospective students from all over the world made their entrances at what each hoped would be their future school in order to propel a heroic career to levels that no other institiution could, a certain blonde-haired girl appeared to be simply awestruck by being in front of the building, taking everything around her in through her blue, prismatic eyes. The building was incredibly beautiful, and the architecture, seemed, well, amazing. In fact, come to think of it, the young girl realized that she had never quite appreciated the construction of a building like she was at the moment ever before in her life. Perhaps it was just that the excitement associated with these examinations finally taking a hold on her, however, "Ms. Orudera Junior" quickly brushed it off, finally snapping out of her stupour. Breathing a lengthy sigh at the fact that the entire examinations process in her case was supposed to be unnecessary, and at the fact that her guardian refused to let her go on simply recommendations, Miku was somewhat confident in the fact that she had what it took to become a powerful heroine, much less a heroine-in-training. Taking a stride with unwavering confidence, Miku noticed a familiar figure, her paranoid brown-haired friend, Haiiro, and gave him a quick, reassuring yet playful jab on his shoulder, slowing down to walk with him. "Heyyy Hairo! We got this!", Miku said, staying true to her encouraging nature, radiating a sort of contagious spirit of courage so strongly it almost felt like one could reach out and grab at it. As the time of reckoning grew nearer, the masses of students which lingered outside began to shuffle into the main building and were directed to the auditorium. A good twenty minutes after the designated start time, the lights began to dim until it was pitch dark in the room. Though confused, the students were all too nervous to begin panicking out loud. Suddenly, one of the most odd openings to a UA Entrance Exam began. Random flames sparked and died out in the air above the students, making quite a cool light show. After a few sparks, one extremely large spark revealed a man floating in mid-air. The man had short blond hair, was very tall, and had one of the funkiest get-ups the kids had ever seen. He wore pointy loafers, magenta and pink pants, a white button down that was completely unbuttoned, some very trendy glasses, and a cloak... of fire? The man hovered for a few seconds not seeming to notice that he had become a human torch. One student who managed to snap out of their stupor pointed and yelled, "FIRE!" "What? No, its Angel Knight. That's my hero name, now try again." When the student did not budge, the man decided to look behind him and let out a pretty embarrassing scream when he saw the fire. "HOT, HOT, HOOOOOOOT!" He exclaimed as he seemed to stumble through the air until he landed on the stage, with his back to the ground. "AUUUUGGHHHHHHH," the man writhed in pain on the ground until he stood up and began frantically stomping on his cloak. A custodian came rushing on the stage and put out the fire with a fire extinguisher. It was impossible to distinguish the cloak from roasted chicken skin at this point. The man turned to the crowd, now slouched over with a scowl on his face. "Seriously? Do none of you know who I am?" The silence served as a response. "Ugh, well this sucks." The man approached a podium and picked up some papers. "Ahem! Welcome to the U.A. High Entrance Exam, the first step to your future as a hero. I, String Hero Angel Knight, will be proctoring your exams," said Angel Knight with a very annoyed tone. "This will consist of a written exam that will be completed in this room, and a practical exam that will be administered elsewhere," The monitor behind him changed to a diagram describing the exam. This showed a few silhouettes next to numbers and a picture of a city. "Uhhhhh, let's see... So I guess the city is where you'll take your exam. And the shadows are villains you will have to fight with their respective point values outlined there. Uhhhhh, the numbers have colors so I guess those must be the colors of the bad guys... I'm sure you guys will figure out the rest, I'm supposed to tell you like next to nothing anyways." The man took a deep breath. "Okay, any question before we begin the written portion?" "Yea!" Toby called with his hand risen. "How about you stop with this fucken bullshit dance routine and get this crap started." He said angrily yet calm. "I have better things to do then to watch you dance around like a headless chicken." He continued. "Loving the enthusiasm you little shit!" is what Angel Knight wanted to say. Instead he said: "I'll take that as a no, alright get your pencils ready it's time to begin the written portion of the exam." The Action Begins "Please put your pencils down," said the peculiar proctor as the written portion of the exam ended. Many of the children were scratching their heads or had their faces in their hands, but our "heroes" all seemed to have some sort of confidence about this portion of the exam. "Ok, hopefully you remember what I said about the practical exam because I'm not repeating it. If you would kindly take a look at your entrance tickets there should be a field assigned to you, that's where you will be testing," murmurs broke out among the children. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION IT WAS RANDOMLY ASSIGNED, SO QUIT THE CHIT-CHAT," yelled Angel Knight. The room fell silent. "Ahem, now you are dismissed from this room. Please change into adequate outfits, and follow the signs to your field." With this all the students exited the room to get prepared for the most intense moment of their lives. After getting dressed in one of the training suits provided by the school Kaguya couldn’t help but smile as her dreams were becoming a reality she could feel her heart beat rapidly as he begins to move towards the end of the hallway leading out towards the training field due to her excitement and without realizing it, let out a loud joyous squeal. "Finally after all this time, I’m on my path to becoming a great Hero" she said aloud before pausing one step away from the exit and looking towards the sky outside before softly mumbling. "Watch over me Mother". The test-takers appeared before a giant walled off zone, presumably the training field they were using. Two giant doors towered above them. Angel Knight awaited them with some belts around his right forearm. "Listen up, there's one more thing you have to know about this exam. Destroying the enemies will award you necessary points, but there's one more way to gain points. The robot enemies have cores inside them that will grant points. If you can break them enough to pick up a core attach it to these belts I will give you," Angel Knight smiled maliciously, "the fun part is, you can grab these babies off someone else's belt. Points are awarded by how many cores you have at the end, so hold on no matter what." Angel Knight then proceeded to hand out the belts. "Alright, good luck and don't get killed since it will probably fall on me to clean up that mess." With this Angel Knight walked out of the way of the doors. A hologram appeared before the door with a countdown from ten. "10, 9, 8..." The tension grew as everyone took their positions and fell silent. "6, 5, 4..." Many different breathing patterns were heard, some heavy, others calm, and some were holding their breath. The doors began slowly opening. "3, 2, 1..." The doors finished their swing, and a large city landscape could be seen before them. The hologram finally said: "BEGIN!" As soon as the timer finished, Toby rockets through the doors by shooting a beam of brilliant white light from his hands to rocket himself into the city standing before them, knocking away every student that was standing in his way and leaving the crowd of students in his dust while dealing with the shock wave of his sudden burst. "Such losers, every one of them, they don't have what it takes to pass compared to me." He said just before he shoots through seven robots already in the middle of the city and held their cores in his hand. "I'll head to the opposite side of the city so they wont be able to get in my way." He then rockets himself up into the air and heads towards the opposite side of the city where the crowd of students were when it started. With the timer counting down, Sakura's eyes were covered by a red visor that was formed from her ears, showing her the status of her body and gathering information from her surroundings. "97%", she said. As soon as the timer marked one, jet engines sprouted from her thighs and, when it marked zero, she propelled herself with a jet of air, flying in the direction of the doors at the same time of the strange kid with silver hair, going right behind him, but taking a different route. Facing the zone and the robots, Sakura did a small flip to properly position herself in the air, floating with weak thrusts from her jet engines. "17 robots in the surroundings, 9 in the line of sight. Preparing for partial arms modification. Mode: Vacuum Cannon", she said with a mechanical voice, as her right and left forearms started to rearrange themselves, merging in a single cannon-like construct. Her elbows opened, sucking the air, filling her shoulders that started to grow in size just like a balloon. They soon deflated, creating a single bullet of compressed air that was stored inside the cannon. "Compression successful. Ready to shoot in 3... 2... 1... 0". She shooted the bullet that flied with great speed and force, slightly throwing Sakura back with the impact. It went through 8 robots, fading before reaching the 9th, creating enough pressure to break any weak structure in the surroundings of its path. "85%", she said before flying to collect her cores. Fūjin walked toward the training field after getting dressed with his lance still on his back and stopped near the doors just in time for the doors to open. Unlike the other students who raced in Fūjin lazily walked into the training field with a glazed over expression and stopped the moment he entered. "I guess this is the part where I put effort," Fūjin said with a sigh as he looked up at the clouds for a second. After taking a moment to find his motivation Fūjin jogged forward. After a while, he stopped to take a look at his surroundings only to find one robot charging at him from the front and the other from behind. He pointed to the ground in front of him and controlled the air currents close to the ground to form an air platform close to the ground. When the robot that was coming at him from the front stepped on it he pointed upward to cause the platform and the opponent standing on it to rise. Unable to stop, the robot's momentum carried it forward so it soared over Fūjin's head and landed on top of the second robot crushing it and breaking itself due to the fall effectively having Fūjin destroy two robots with one move. He walked toward the robots and took a moment to look through the scrap pile to find the cores and put them in his belt before continuing his jog forward. Due to his size, Kiyoshi was unable to make it any further middle of the pack of students."These fools, towering above me as if it meant something. I'll show them. I'm going to take all the cores for myself!" he thought as the counter began. As if he had no bones in his body, his legs began to spin rapidly, resembling two springs. "This should at least get me in the front of the pack." he mumbled as arms began to spin, resembling the shape of his legs. Literately springing from his spot when the alarm rang, Kiyoshi found himself in the front of the pack. "I see I'm not the only one with some speed." Bouncing off the side of buildings, Kiyoshi was moving at incredible speeds. "Sky Mode: Springs!" he shouted before pummeling robots in his vicinity with ferocious kicks and punches. "This shit is too easy!" he yelled, before bouncing off somewhere else. "That's seven, three more and that should be enough to start targeting others." As the doors opened, Miku was so excited that she rocketed outside shortly after the sudden explosion created by the silver showboat earlier. As with all things, gravity causes even the lightest feather to inevitably fall to the ground, so it would appear that the blonde's fall was inevitable. However, immediately before falling to the ground, Miku's fall seemingly began to slow to a crawl, until it became apparent that she was falling no longer. If one looked closely enough, or rather at all, one could see that what would appear to be a cloud was just under her feet. Using her clouds to propel herself with great speed, upon coming near what appeared to be an unsuspecting robot, Miku suddenly made a back-flip as her cloud slammed into the legs of one nearby, causing it to effectively kick another robot and crush its shell. As this robot was pierced, it fell back on yet another robot, crushing itself and those behind it in an apparent domino effect that culminated in a chain of mechanical explosions, quickly eliminating almost six robots in a single shot. An application of her notable intellect, it could be said that Miku's seemingly rash decision to eliminate a single robot was actually a calculated maneuver meant to destroy several others. Making a graceful descent to the ground as if just completing a beautiful dance, her clouds suddenly captured the cores from her robot kills and brought them to her. "This is fun, huh Haiiro!?" As Miku finishes up dispatching both robots, Miku starts looking around for Haiiro, with her excitement delaying the realization of the fact that this situation may have gotten him even more anxious than ever before. Unlike the rest of the people in the exam, Haiiro did not rush out but slipped through the crowd and out the door to the side. Taking a wide arc as to avoid other students. "Believe Haiiro believe, you can't not use your quirk anymore. You have to show you're at least capable of something." He soon found himself surrounded by fake buildings as he looked around in confusion, the other competitors must have gone for the heavily populated robot areas. "Cores cores, I need cores." He muttered as he walked through the false urban landscape. His head perked up as he heard whirring all around him. It was then that robots began to emerge from the urban landscape, crawling towards him as their emotionless eyes locked onto him. "Be strong Haiiro, be brave, Miku would use her quirk here." He shuddered as he checked once again to make sure no other students were near him before taking a breath. As the robots pounced him they found nothing, clashing into each-other as they reeled back, confused. Upon the ground before them was a pile of ash. It sat there for a moment before the entire area around it erupted in fire and heat, a circle expanding from the ash itself that quite literally incinerated the robots as it touched them. As the piercing light cleared there stood Haiiro in the middle of the scorched metal. "I did it." He cheered softly, only to realize he had melted the robots cores as well. Meanwhile on the other side of the city of the exams, Toby was seen running through the streets, with brilliant white light glowing from his hands. He punched through one robot after another as he's making his way down the streets with a large armada of robots chasing after him. He then ran towards a street corner and suddenly stopped in placed. He looked around him only to see that he's completely surrounded by the robots in all directions. He let out a large grin "Alright, now that i have you all huddled up together." He raised his light enhanced fists up and took a fighting position. "I'll be taking your cores now." He said ready to fight. All the robots then charged at toby at once causing toby charge forward. He then pointed his glowing fists down to the ground and released a steady beam of light just like from before to send himself into the air to fly above the large group of robots. As soon as he landed, he rose his hands up at the robots and started running towards them and released a blast of energy at the robots destroying a couple at once. He continued a rapid fire blast at the group as he got closer. When he finally reached them he ceased his fire and jumped up with his light enhanced fist about to smash down onto them. Brawl between Mutants Keeping up with the pink lad would be challenging for those who did not possess any type of enhanced vision or tracking abilities. His unique physique allowed him to not only transform his body into springs, but take little impact from the bounces. He effortlessly took out multiple robots and picked up their cores. "It's about that time I start kicking the rest of these student's asses." he spat arrogantly. Stopping his barrage of assaults on the mechanical beings, he surveyed the area for other students. One by one, he started to narrow down those that would be to easy or did not have enough cores for him to even waste time on them. Then suddenly his search ended; a girl, while appearing to be normal at first glance, possessed mechanical physiology. "She should be interesting." he snickered before launching himself towards her. After destroying many robots in a single shot, Sakura landed on the ground, picking their cores one by one and concentrating in the last robot that wasn't affected by her attack. Her uniform sleeves and what seemed to be the reminiscents of her skin now hung from her mettalic arms, where flows of blue energy run inside small tubes like it was blood. She pointed her left hand to the robot, with her thumb and index finger positioned like it was a gun; both with the distal phalanx opened, creating a channel connecting them. The distal opening of her thumb sucked the air around, creating bullets of compressed air that were stored inside her hand. As she was ready to attack, her visor caught a strange body moving in her direction. Without thinking much, she moved her hand to the said "thing", shooting a bullet through her index finger. The bullet, despites its size, had enough power to penetrate the robot's steel body. For most, an attack launched towards him at incredible speeds would prove to be problematic, especially mid-air. But Kiyoshi, a teen who has dedicated his time to watching anime and reading manga, has seen how plenty of his favorite characters deal with attacks similar to this. Bubble Gum, a mutant quirk that transformed Kiyoshi's physiology into a material similar to gum. As a result, his body is very elastic; allowing him to perform feat most cannot. Mid-air, his body switched to a free fall position. At that moment, the air caught within his torso causing his body to take form into a parachute. "Sky Mode: Parachute." he exclaimed, as his body floated upwards dodging the shot. Avoiding immediate danger, he regressed back to his initial form, descending to the ground. "You're an interesting chick, let's try to make this as anime as possible!" he said as he rushed towards the girl with his base speed. "Shapeshifting?" For every action performed by Kyoshi, Sakura's visor added new information to her database. In fact, she had information about every one of the students' names and some of their qualities, but their Quirks where a mystery and could only be proved through real action. As far as information about them could be crucial later, Sakura had no interest in fighting another student, as it would slow down her progress to be number one. With that in mind, she pointed her finger to the ground, shootting a bullet that penetrated it. With a short delay, the compressed air that made it expanded, forcing the earth to go upwards, throwing pieces of rock and concrete against Kyoshi randomly, covering the spot with dust. Sakura could barely be seen behind it, hiding her presence. "Trying to mask your presence eh?!!?!?" Kiyoshi yelled, as dust scattered across the area obstructing his vision. As pieces of rock and rubble raced through the skies, Kiyoshi simply leaped upwards. He was fine with some pieces hitting him and his body would manage to render the damage void. In the skies, Kiyoshi placed this tips of both of his fingers into his mouth. Taking a breathe, he started to exhale into his fingers. As if his body was a balloon, his hands began to fill with air. Within a matter of moments both of Kiyoshi's hands both would resemble that of a small giant. "Titan's applause!" he screamed, before smacking his hands together. The collision summoned a massive air and sound wave, the pushed all of the dust and rock shards away. As he descended, Kiyoshi snicked. "Is that the best you can do?!?" "It seems you'll not leave me alone." Sakura said with her mechanical and monotonous voice as she walked through the remaining dust scattered in the place. "Then, I have no choice. Preparing for full arm modification." She extended her right arm to the side, which started spinning, deforming its shape to give place to a cannon-like construct with a single opening on the front. "72%. Mode: Incineration Cannon." She pointed it to Kyoshi. The opening in the front radiated a red-orange light, but nothing happened. Sakura remainined still. "I'll make yer bitch-ass pay for hesitating." he shouted, before landing back to the surface. As soon as he made contact with the ground, he raised his knee up. "I'll use his move..." he thought, before his foot penetrated the ground. His leg navigated through the distorted bedrock, making it's way swiftly to his target without making the attack to forward. His leg continued to strecth as if it were limitless. "Eat this you robot whore!" Kiyoshi exclaimed, just as his leg emerged from the ground directly under Sakura. But just as his leg rushed to the bottom of her chin, it suddenly stopped. "Shit! " Sakura couldn't move at first. Using her incinerator cannon could be detrimental to her overall body due to the possibility of overheating her system and forcing her to turn off for a moment. However, while remaining still and deactivating some of her functions, she could cool off her body at the same time her cannon heated without the overheat problem. With that in mind, she remained still. Kyoshi's attack was a surprise and would certainly hit if wasn't for his Quirk limits. Sakura couldn't dodge at time; the pressure of his kick lifted her hair. "Full charge. Ready to shot." Sakura said. The opening in the cannon shined brighter. Pointed to Kyoshi, it projected a long stream of fire that consumed everything in Sakura's front. While he didn't wanna show it, Kiyoshi was feeling the pressure. He knew something big was coming and if he didn't dodge, or his entrance exam could be over. He tried to remove his foot from the rubble, but his leg was stuck. "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" he yelled internally. It wasn't every day somebody placed so much pressure on him. Just as the steady stream of flames were released from Sakura's gun, a last minute idea emerged. In-hailing a huge gasp of air, enough to inflate his stomach dramatically, he titled his head upwards. With the flames less a meter away, he released the air. At that moment, he shot downward. Navigating through the tunnel his first leg designed, his body forceful yet quickly made his way to Sakura underground. Where his leg still remained, the hole in which his foot created widened as Kiyoshi emerged. With cuts and bruises scattered across his body along with some slight burns, Kiyoshi planned to finish what he had started with other leg. "Fucking Upper Kick!" he yelled. Blinded by her own flames, Sakura couldn't follow Kyoshi's movements with her visor. She took the attack; it was strong enough to lift her in the air and displace a chunk of her neck's skin, revealing part of her true, robotic body. Her cannon stopped firing at the same moment. Despite its strength, it wasn't enough to knock her out. The metal that composed Sakura's body was thick enough to receive the full blow without damaging her internal system. Still in the air, the jet engine of her left tight popped out, using the momentum combined with a sudden jet of air to completely rotate her body in the air, directioning her cannon-right arm with its burning hot metal against Kyoshi's body. Another Nakano's Chance As he walked the two cores in the belt clack together. He stopped running and took a look around him. Judging from the look of things he appeared to be very close to the middle of the city if not two blocks west of it. The streets were empty of any students or any robots at the current moment. However, his air current sensing abilities were telling that there may be a robot coming his way. He took his lance off his back and lowered his body into a defensive stance. Noises could be heard from within one of the nearby buildings. Before Fujin had time to surmise what it might have been, another examinee burst through the wall and flew right in front of Fujin. Out of the hole in the wall came a humanoid robot that was smaller than the others, but had a humanoid shape. "Oh yeah, by the way I forgot to mention that I was under no obligation to show you all the robots in the orientation, I was just being nice. If you see any other robots they probably have cores, as for scoring that's a secret so fight them at your own risk. But, if they're within a few feet of you they probably won't let you get away so good luck," the voice of Angel Knight rang throughout the testing field as more and more new robots appeared. A red light turned on where a head would usually be as the robot began bounding toward Fujin, its right hand becoming a four foot blade. The Suns Wrath Toby smashes his way through numerous robots with his fists glowing in a bright light. Smashing his fists straight through them, leaving large holes into them that they deactivation moments after and fall to the ground. With no other competitors in sight, Toby took his time collecting the cores while smashing and blasting every robot that came after him. He took advantage of the brightness of his attack as well as all the commotion he causes to draw the robots attention and bring them closer to him. His belt quickly climbed to fifteen cores with more to come however with the large amount of cores strapped to his belt the harder it became to carry the cores attached to his belt, however that was the least of his concern as more robots came charging in by the minute, not giving him time to stop and think.Category:ScarletPlumage Category:Roleplays